Of Sparks, Monsters and Tears
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: Tabitha likes Pietro, and to all Brotherhood but him, its obvious. So when the Sadie Hawkins Dance comes around, Tabby decides to make him jealous. But it kind of…backfires. Can they fix things? Set during Shadow Dance.
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. But with Pietro involved, GOD I wish I did. P

* * *

**X-MEN EVOLUTION**

-- _Of Sparks, Tears and Monsters_ –

**Chapter I**

_The Invitation_

* * *

"Oooh, Kitty!"

"Meow, meow, meow, meow!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Wonder what's gonna happen after the dance?"

"Oooh!"

"Got yourself a little girlfriend!"

Such were the words out of Todd and Freddy's teasing mouths as they circled the brooding Lance, who sat in the armchair, looking displeased. Leaning on his hands as his elbows were propped on his knees, he glared at his two housemates, thoroughly annoyed.

Tabitha sat on the arm of the chair, grinning and enjoying the teasing, but not joining in. Normally, she'd be all for it, but she knew Lance wouldn't take kindly to it. She knew he'd tease her right back about a certain someone.

He looked up at her, and caught her grin, before they both looked to Pietro, lying on the couch with a nonchalant air about him. With him stretched out on the couch no more than three feet away, no way was she risking it. Lance knew this, and was grateful, because she was probably the most dangerous when it came to teasing someone.

They had an understanding like this. A sort of sibling friendship that brought respect to both sides. She knew he wanted nothing more than to return to Kitty's side at the Institute, no matter how often he told them and his team that they were too high maintenance. And in return, he knew she liked Pietro.

Then again, it wasn't exactly closet knowledge to the Brotherhood household that Tabitha had a thing for the speed demon. It just seemed only _he_ didn't know. And if he did, well, he sure didn't show it.

"We wouldn't be caught dead at that stupid dance!" Fred exclaimed, bringing Lance and Tabitha's attention back to him.

"Yeah!" Todd laughed in agreement.

Tabitha's ears perked up, and she grinned. _Now_ she was joining in the fun.

"Really, Freddy? Aww, that's too bad," she made a half-pout, placing one hand on her hip, and reaching towards him with the other to tap his nose. "Cuz I was thinkin' about askin' you."

"U-uh…you…you were?" he stammered, causing Lance to grin. _What a sucker_. He looked towards the couch, and caught sight of Pietro shaking his head.

"Yeah, but…," she got up, backing away from the Blob and holding her hands in the air in defeat. "If you don't wanna go…"

"Oh, oh, ask me!" Todd jumped at his chance – literally – hopping up and down with a hand in the air. "I'll go!"

"Pathetic," Pietro muttered, crossing his arms across his chest and sending a glare their way. The female Brotherhood member turned, side-glancing at a smirking Lance before turning her attention to the white-haired teen.

"Hey, Speedy," she grinned, walking over to the couch to lean over him. She placed her hands on her hips. "You think you're too good for me?"

"Naw, I think you're too good for the drooling dumbass twins," he chuckled, smirking.

"Well then!" she exclaimed, forcing him to move as she plopped onto the couch, nudging him with her hip. "Let's go and show this town how to move."

It was the annual Sadie Hawkins Dance, meaning it was up to girls to ask guys to it, not the other way around. Kitty had asked Lance today at school, and Todd had seen it, which was why they were berating the young man. As for Tabitha, she'd just gotten her shot to ask Pietro.

Too bad everyone _but_ him knew that.

"Pfft, you couldn't keep up with me, Tabby," he snorted, full of himself as he got up, grinning. He then kicked his powers into gear, speeding around the room and back into his seat. "I mean, I can keep four girls going at the same time. Ha!"

Lance cringed when he saw the look of hurt that passed Tabitha's face, even if she masked it with a speed that could rival Pietro's. Todd and Freddy had seen it too, and they exchanged glances, worried.

"Well, alright!" Tabitha cried, her voice slightly cracking as she stood up in the center of the room, twirling. "Let's all go, and show that school how to par-tay!"

Todd and Freddy joined her, feeling bad that Pietro was being such a jackass and ignoring her invitation.

"Yeah!" Todd grinned, hopping around as Tabitha twirled and the Blob threw his hands into the air, yelling happily.

Lance watched this and had to push away his anger because he knew Tabitha had just been hurt. He knew the girl had too much pride to ever admit it, and so she masked it all away with her fun-loving nature.

He aimed a glare at Pietro, who frowned.

_What the hell's his problem_? The speed demon thought.


	2. The Dance

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. But with Pietro involved, GOD I wish I did. :P Also, I don't own "Stop and Stare" by One Republic or "Here (In Your Arms)" by Hellogoodbye.

* * *

**X-MEN EVOLUTION**

-- _Of Sparks, Monsters and Tears_ –

**Chapter II**

_The Dance_

* * *

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

The music was already blasting, and most were paired up on the dance floor for the semi-slow song, when Tabitha walked into the gym, followed closely by Freddy and Todd.

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh_

True to her never-a-girly-girl style, she wore a dress that was out there. The top part was a low-cut blank tank top with wavy strings that held fast around her shoulders. It connected with a red skirt-piece covered in pleats, which finished off with a thick layer of pale pink-red fringe. She wore open-fingered gloves that matched the black top piece, black leggings, and thick, red and black combat boots.

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not 'there'_

She turned to Todd and Fred with a grin. Todd wore a pale blue suit, with sickly yellow shirt and black bow tie underneath, while Fred sported a brown suit with much-too-small jacket, and a beige shirt. His tie was striped with both beige and brown.

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need_

She looked at the crowd, and easily spotted the tall Brotherhood leader, wearing a black suit and navy shirt slow-dancing with his pretty Kitty-Cat who wore a pale blue dress. It brought a smile to her face.

_Oh, you don't need_

"At least one of us gets to be happy today, rock-boy," she breathed, unaware she'd spoken out loud, and just as the song hit the instrumental, too.

"You say somethin', Tabby?" Todd grinned, hopping once to stand next to her as Fred followed. She froze, eyes wide, before putting on a smirk and turning to the two.

"Yeah, why don't we get out there and show 'em how to move?!" she asked, her hips swaying to the music.

"Hey, look," Fred rumbled, pointing towards the gym doors where four girls clad in things that looked like dresses, but could be questioned, walked in, arm-in-arm with each other. In the center, with two girls on each side, was Pietro, wearing a smooth black suit, and a white shirt underneath that had at least two, possibly three buttons undone. "Dude, he knows how to—oof!"

Todd had elbowed him in the ribs as hard as possible, and even if the larger boy had invulnerability, he'd felt the hit. He looked down at the small mutant with a questioning gaze. Todd simply motioned his head towards Tabitha.

The poor girl was aghast, her mouth hanging open in an "o" shape, one hand reaching to cover it. As Pietro looked up and saluted his three housemates, then took to the dance floor with all _four_ girls, her hand clenched into a fist.

She straightened up despite her shock and hurt, and turned to look at the boys.

"Well, someone knows how to work it!" she grinned, her voice set to a pitch much too high to be real, and both Todd and Fred exchanged glances, worried.

"Tabitha…," Todd began, speaking up first, but she pulled away from his reach.

"Don't, guys," she pleaded. "Please don't start."

She turned and walked off towards the table of refreshments, finding the punch bowl, a cup and a nice comfy chair. The boys were about to follow, but they really didn't know what to say.

What were you supposed to say to a headstrong girl who refused to admit that her heart was being slowly torn to pieces?

They went to stand with her, at least to offer some support by their mere presence, and by the soft smile she gave them as they approached, they knew they'd done something right at least.

From over on the dance floor, Lance saw this, and brought himself to glare at Pietro.

"What is it, Lance?" Kitty whispered as the song came to a close and she peeled herself away from him. She followed his gaze and rested on Pietro, encircled by the four girls he'd brought in. "Ew. Like who does he think he is?"

"A jackass who's about to get his," Lance growled, clenching his fists. He relaxed when Kitty clasped his hands in hers, and he looked down.

"Don't, like, start a fight, okay?" she asked, and he sighed, nodding. "What'd he do, anyway? Besides act like a total player."

Lance merely pulled her from the dance floor, heading toward his housemates. Kitty spotted Tabitha, who looked bummed, and her eyes widened in realization. "Oh!"

"Just don't say anything," Lance whispered to her, before leaning over and working out his plan of action. When he pulled away, she grinned.

"Sounds like, brilliant, Lance," she nodded, and they went to join the other three. The music started up in the background, and Tabitha looked up to see the couple.

"Hey, you two!"

"Hi, Tabitha," Kitty grinned, before Lance held out a hand to the blonde.

"Wanna dance, Tabs?" he asked.

She frowned, passing a glance between the couple. "Wouldn't want you to ditch your date, Lance," she chuckled.

"It's alright," Kitty smiled sweetly. "You guys are, like, siblings kinda, so it's okay."

Tabitha let out a short laugh as she got up, allowing Lance to pull her. As they passed Kitty, both she and Lance winked, and he then pulled Tabitha onto the dance floor as the music started up.

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_A faster song. Good_, he thought to himself, wrapping an arm around her waist.

_When we drive,_

_In your car,_

"You're pretty gutsy when your pretty Kitty-Cat's standing oh-so-close," Tabitha grinned, shaking her head.

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_Here._

"She knows why we're doing this," he shrugged simply.

_Cause our lips,_

_Can touch._

"Why _are_ we doing this?"

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

Lance grinned, leaning over close to her as he turned them around, allowing her to see Pietro and the four girls over his shoulder.

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here._

"Payback," Tabitha grinned, clicking in her mind. "I like how you think."

The song sped up then as the chorus burst into life, and Tabitha grabbed the rock-tumbling mutant's hand, twirling herself away from him.

_Where you are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

Her hips swung to the beat as Lance twirled her back, and she came sliding up against him, back to front, her eyes momentarily darting to Pietro.

"Looks like we caught his attention," Lance whispered into her ear, causing her to gain a wolfish grin as he spun her away again.

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I miss you quite terribly."_

The speed demon raised his eyebrows, before grinning and grabbing the tallest, bustiest and blondest of the girls he'd brought, deciding that his friends were offering him a challenge.

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

He grabbed the girl with one arm around her waist, and the other at her hip, pulled her close and swayed to the music. The girl merely grinned, not realizing she was part of a duel against his friends and that he was merely using her.

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

The white-haired teen swung the girl into a dip, his nose raking the skin of her neck and throat with a wolfish grin of his own.

_Here in your arms._

He slowly brought her back up, his eyes darting over to his friends as if to say 'your turn' as the small instrumental came on. It was still fast-paced enough for the two pairs to keep going, as the blonde slid closer, as if trying to mold into the front of Pietro's shirt, their noses touching as they swayed to the music.

On the other side, Lance held onto Tabitha's waist, feeling her tense at the sight. He turned her away and back to face him, leaning his forehead against hers as they too went along with the beat.

"Didn't know you had the moves, Rock-head," she grinned, lightly sticking out her tongue in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," he chuckled, before she slipped from his grasp, leaving only their hands connected. "Just remember; I'm helping you."

"Oh, I know," she nodded, twirling his arms over her head as she spun; the frilly ends of her dress flipping out like a fan.

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_When you sleep,_

_Next to me._

She noticed as Pietro spun the girl to his left, reaching as far as possible, and then spun her all the way right, slowing her down when they came face-to-face as he leaned in, grinning widely.

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_Here._

She turned back to Lance and spun up close, melding into him as their foreheads touched.

_Our lips,_

_Can touch._

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

He dipped her slowly as the music came to a steady pace, and held her there, waiting for the chorus to pick up.

_Where you are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

Pietro narrowed his eyes, taking it a step further as he brought the blonde girl closer, his hands descending onto the low part of her back, almost on her ass. He grinned, leaning in, their noses touching.

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I miss you quite terribly."_

As Lance brought Tabitha up and twirled her so she rested her back against his chest, leaning into him, Pietro sent a wink their way before crashing his lips against the blonde's.

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

Tabitha couldn't move. She suddenly wanted to collapse, and the shaking in her knees agreed with her. Lance had stopped in his tracks as well, watching Pietro's display.

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

"Game over," Tabitha whispered bitterly, glancing at Lance and mustering the best half-smile she could provide despite the ache in her heart and the tears clouding her vision. "Thanks for trying, Lance."

With that, she cast one forlorn glance at the pair, deep in their kiss.

_Our lips can touch._

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here._

And she turned toe, stalking out of the gym, tears streaming down her face. It was enough to bring all the students on the dance floor to a stop – if they hadn't already stopped for what seemed like a dance-off and Pietro's display of -ahem- affection. The speed demon pulled away from the girl to see Tabitha go, before turning to glare at Lance, who looked sad. Todd and Fred exchanged glances, slipping off to follow their blonde housemate and check up on her.

Without thinking twice he let go of the girl – who nearly stumbled and fell backwards, and started towards the rock tumbler.

"Hey, P-Pietro!" the blonde girl whimpered, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Oh, go powder your nose or some shit, Crystal," Pietro snapped, silently amazed he'd remembered her name in time. She made somewhat of an undignified squeak before she and the other three girls stalked off to find more suitable dance partners.

He walked right up to Lance, fists clenched. "What the hell do you think you're playing at, Alvers?" he hissed, jabbing the rock tumbler with an accusing finger.

"Me?" Lance inquired.

"Yeah, you. What's with dancing with Tabby like that when your friggen date is a few feet away?" Pietro spat. "How do you think your little Kitty-Cat feels? Or Tabby?"

"Actually…," Kitty began.

"Quiet, Pryde, I wasn't talking to you."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Lance barked, stepping in the way with a protective stance, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, now you care about her? And I suppose you playing Tabby like that was just for fun?"

"You think _I'm_ the one that made her run off crying?" Lance scoffed, before Kitty distracted him, tugging on his elbow.

"I'm going to see if she's okay," she said in a low voice, before darting off.

"Well, you were dancing with her when it happened," Pietro went on, unfazed by Kitty's interruption.

"No!" Lance snarled, fists tightening as he urged to grab the other boy's collar. "You were…you're a fucking idiot."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're so blind Pietro, you might as well go back to your girls," Lance hissed, thoroughly pissed off at his best friend now. "Since you've forgotten to pay 'em and all."

"WHAT?!" His voice was so raised it was no wonder they turned heads as he reached his fist back, going to punch Lance.

"You can deck me if you want, but I'm sure as hell not the one at fault here," Lance smirked, feeling he was getting the upper hand. "Those girls you brought with you; they're all the same, they always are. But Tabitha…she's different. She's a nice girl, who's got heart, spunk and a wild side, and it's about damn fucking time you see it."

"You're saying this is my fault?" Pietro glared, despite the fact that he relaxed his fist.

"C'mon, Pietro, you're pretty much the only one who doesn't see it," Lance scoffed

"Well that's fucking wonderf--wait," he paused, frowning at Lance. "See what?"

"I'm not gonna spell it out for you anymore," Lance stated, before a set of screams broke the air, and the blood of both boys ran cold.

Simultaneous shouts of "Kitty!" and "Tabitha!" left the boys' mouths.

They took off towards the gym doors, ignoring as the crowd began to scream and shout as large red monsters began teleporting in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh dear God in heaven - I'm NEVER writing a dance scene again. That...that was torture! If it's crap, it's because I had no idea what I was doing. I really just wanted to portray their "competition" and Pietro always taking it a step too far, with the lyrics to the song in the background (because I thought that song kinda fit). Anyway, hope you guys noticed the nod to Crystal from the comics (sort of...I guess...) and you can tell me what you think through reviews, right? :)


End file.
